A Heated Night
by God of wind4
Summary: After a forced political marriage between Konoha's resident demon and Suna's wind mistress things get a little heated between the two on a cool night.................


**Disclaimer: **_**I absolutely do not own Naruto in no way shape or form. **_

**Flames are also welcomed. I belive that the best type of critcism is the most truthful one, even if they are crazy. The one thing that I won't **

**appreciate is when one comes and start cursing me out because they didn't like the story, i'm trying to improve the story for you and **

**cursing me out won't help me make the story any better. I'm expecting criticism not stupidity.**

Earlier that day,

"Naruto-kun can u come with me? " Temari said as she led the blonde to her room. She sent a seductive look at Naruto while licking her lips.

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched the loosely revealing kimono barely covering her lovely round rear in front of him.

She entered her room, Naruto following her. The both of them sat on her bed. "Naruto-kun…I want to thank you for the gift that you got me… I know that I haven't been the best host that you have had and I know you're trying to make the best of this marriage even if we were both forced into it because of our village……… I…… '' She remained silent as she looked down on the ground.

"It's ok Temari-chan… I think I can understand where you're coming from. I know that you didn't ask for this and you probably had someone that you loved back home. I want to try and make the best of this marriage as much as I can; I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to, for you I'll do anything, even if it means giving up being Hokage. Aisheteru Temari-koi." He said whispering the last part as she started to tear up.

To say that Temari was shocked was like saying that Kyuubi liked Ningens. She had never had anyone say that to her before, all of the boys in her village were either to scared of her brother Gaara or they were too intimidated by her strength. Her mind made up, Temari stood up and slowly but surely started to take off her Kimono. Now fully naked, she made her way over to Naruto and started to take off his clothes.

Naruto, to dumbstruck to comprehend what Temari was doing, allowing her to fully unclothe him. Finally regaining his senses, he blushed as he realized that he was staring at a very naked Temari.

She looked at Naruto, studying his body. He was tall and well built. He had solid muscle and what looked like to be a developing eight pack on his well toned body. Her eyes traveled south and noticed the package between his legs and blushed.

Naruto looked at Temari studying her every curve. She had breasts that looked were nice and full, ranging to at least a D-cup. Her nipples weren't too big but not too small neither. Her stomach was smooth and slim, attached to a pair of nice and wide hips and her legs just seemed to go on.

Temari, being who she was, decided to make the first move as she seductively walked towards him making a motion with her hips each step and twirling around every few steps. Ever since she was a little girl she loved the art of dancing. When she had managed to obtain her first fan, her dancing seemed to take on a life of itself. Nobody had ever witnessed her dancing before; she found out herself that dancing had an effect on certain animals, especially foxes. Seeing his entranced look, it seemed to hold true. Spinning and twirling around, she made her way to Naruto and fell to her knees in front of him. Staring in his eyes while breathing heavily, she shifted her hands up his thighs and made its way to his manhood.

She wrapped her hands around his manhood and then slowly began to move her fingers over the entire length. She moved her hands up and down the pole establishing a rhythm brushing her fingers against the tip every few strokes to further stimulate him. The groans that escaped his lips further excited her. It made her feel hot, aroused in a way she had never felt before, a burning fire beginning in the pit of her stomach making its way through out her entire body as though she was on fire.

Naruto groaned deeply as her ministrations brought on a feeling that he didn't even feel late at night by himself. Feeling his release coming, Naruto groaned deeply as he felt the hot liquid leave his sack and shoot out of his pole. The first strand of the liquid shot out like a geyser onto her face, completely covering it by the thick goop.

The thought of such a force along with that hot liquid shooting inside of her nearly brought her to orgasm. The actions they were performing were better than any fantasy she had been thining of recently.

It was warm and when she scooped up some to taste it…it had a salty yet tangy sort of case. She saw his member twitch as the blonde intently watch her consume his seed. She brought her mouth to his penis covered by his fluid. She was intent on consuming more of this life bringing seed as she licked the tip.

She could feel his breathing become hitched as he became even harder which immensely surprised her. He suddenly released again and she was glad she strokes him off because of the amount that splattered in her mouth was just enough she could swallow. With a small wet pop she let go of the head and caught a spurt of cum to the face. She then wrapped her breasts around him. As she moved her soft breast up and down the shaft she licked the tip. She worked the cock building up speed panting as her breasts pulsating each time she inhaled and exhaled along with the ministrations. Soon enough the blonde shot out more of the hot liquid that shot into her face.

"Foxy-kun"… She said whispering huskily in his ear. ''I want you…inside me.'' She said seductively crawling onto the bed. She pushed him on his back as she hovered over him grinding her ass against his cock causing them both to moan. She then reached back with her hand and steady it as she slipped down on pole. She bit her lip as she sunk down on the tool that was parting her folds. Even though she had busted her hymen in training, the size had still hurt when it came all of the way inside of her.

Naruto brought his hands to her hips and gave them a squeeze causing the woman above him to gasp. He groaned at the feeling of tightness around him as she began to bounce up and down on him. "_AHH…Temari-chan……" _Naruto said as semen erupted from his cock splashing her inside.

Temari through her head back and screamed loud enough for her screams to resonate all the way to the Hokage tower as she came intermixing their juices. Her walls milked him as she fell forward resting her head on his chest. She managed to roll off him and lay by his side panting. She was covered in sweat and tired but Naruto hardly looked winded.

Temari looked down on Naruto Jr. and saw that he still wanted to play. She raised an eyebrow at his still erect cock.

She got into position as he moved behind her and gripped her hips. She could feel the head poking at her red and swollen lips. "What are you doing………." She said as he massaged her ass cheeks. She moaned his name as he pushed forward into her. As he pushed forward she could feel him going deeper than before. His hips slammed against her as one of his hands snaked forward and teased her breasts. She started to pant as his thumb massaged her tender nipple as he thrusted in even faster.

Naruto could feel her tightening against him once more as he fucked her even harder. He could feel his vision starting to fuzz and knew he was finally reaching his limit. If he were to become a father now then he would be the best damn father he could be.

Both of them were hit with a pleasurable sensation as they both yelled out their lovers name and came.

**And that's that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my other two stories and helped me on what I needed to do. Hopefully you guys will like this one.****I got the Lemon scenes from a story from NeoKyubi16. Great stories, go visit and see wassup. **


End file.
